This invention relates generally to tools commonly known as board files and, in particular, to a protective guard for a board file.
Autobody repairman use a pneumatic tool known as a board file when repairing an automobile body. After dents in an automobile body have been filled with epoxy, the board file is used to sand the epoxy so that it blends in with the surrounding sheet metal before repainting.
A board file consists of a handle assembly connected to a board assembly which carries sandpaper. The sandpaper is affixed to the board assembly by clips and by adhesive provided on one side of the sandpaper. The handle assembly includes a front handle and a rear handle so that an operator holds the tool with two hands. The board assembly is held together by a nut and bolt located near each end of the board assembly. The handle assembly has a fitting which is connected to a source of compressed air so that the board assembly will be reciprocated back and forth relative to the handle assembly. A variable speed trigger on the rear handle of the handle assembly controls the rate of reciprocation of the board assembly.
A pinch point exists between a forward end of the handle assembly and the forwardmost nut and bolt that holds the board assembly together. During operation of the tool, an operator can inadvertently permit one of his fingers or the side of his hand to slip into this pinch point, thereby resulting in an injury to the operator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,494,306 to Morvey; 2,660,974 to Swain; and 3,121,938 to Lind et al disclose protective guards for attachment to hand tools but these guards are not adaptable for use on a board file. U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,989 to Tolle discloses a power tool with a guard partially surrounding a rotatable cylinder which carries sandpaper. The guard disclosed by Tolle does not solve the above-mentioned problem encountered with a board file.